lune One Shot
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Je pense encore à toi.... Que fais-tu ? Est-ce que je compte encore un peu pour toi ? Sauras-tu me pardonner ou bien.... (SxS)


Auteur : Sephy 

Base : FF8

Genre : si quelqu'un peut répondre à cette question….

Disclaimer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Square.   
Pas la peine de porter plainte, j'suis fauchée et pis je les aie presque pas torturés

**Lune**

Encore un jour qui s'achève et une nuit qui commence. 

Combien d'autres s'écouleront encore avant que je puisse te rejoindre. 

Je me le demande… 

Il n'y a pas un instant où je ne pense à toi. 

A ton sourire. 

A ton regard se posant sur moi. 

A tes longs doigts fins jouant machinalement dans ma chevelure. 

A ton corps élancé. 

A ton torse musclé. 

Je me souviens du moindre détail de ton corps. 

De la moindre parcelle. 

Ces souvenirs me torturent tel un feu consumant mon cœur de l'intérieur. 

Le désir que tu as fait naître en moi, personne d'autre n'a été capable d'en faire de même. 

Peut-être parce que je suis trop obnubilé par toi ? 

Je ne sais pas ou plutôt je ne le sais que trop bien. 

Ce n'est pas comme si on ne m'en avait pas averti. 

J'ai surpris ces regards remplis de reproche posé sur moi. 

Mais que savent-ils de mes sentiments ? 

Ont-ils déjà au moins ressentis les tourments qui me ravagent de l'intérieur. 

Je ne peux rien faire. 

Absolument rien. 

Pourtant j'aimerais tant me rapprocher de toi. 

Toi si proche et si loin à la fois. 

Combien de temps durera toute cette mascarade ? 

Ils ont déjà tout planifié alors pourquoi jouer la comédie ? 

Ce procès n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie

Est-ce pour nous torturer davantage ? 

Je commence sérieusement à le croire… 

Pourtant, je ne demande pas grand chose. 

Seulement quelques instants avec toi. 

Une heure. 

Cinq minutes. 

Juste quelques instants. 

Est-ce trop demand ? 

Peut-être bien. 

Je ne peux que contempler de ma fenêtre la lune embrasant le ciel étoilé. 

Demain, elle ne sera pas là. 

Demain sera une nuit noire. 

Noir comme le reflet de mon âme. 

Pas une étoile ne sera là pour l'illuminer. 

Je me demande à quoi tu penses en ce moment… 

Peut-être as-tu tout simplement arrêté de penser. 

Penser c'est se torturer l'esprit mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? 

J'ai essayé. 

J'ai essayé de t'oublier. 

Oublier ce baiser arracher à la volée avant que l'on soit séparé. 

Oublier nos deux mains enlacées l'une à l'autre tout en sachant que ce geste était vain car on nous laisserait pas le choix. 

Crier ne servirait à rien sinon à reconnaître encore plus le désespoir qui m'envahit depuis une semaine. 

Une semaine déjà… 

Une semaine seulement… 

Quelle est réellement la différence ? 

Je pleure en silence, leur cachant mes larmes. 

Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils le découvrent. 

Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. 

De leur regard compatissant alors qu'ils ne pensent pas un seul mot de leur parole ingrate. 

C'est eux qui nous ont mis dans une telle situation. 

Pour eux, je garde mon visage de glace.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de voir cette facette de ma personnalit

Je les hais. 

Non. 

Je ne peux pas les haïr. 

Pourtant j'aimerais, cela soulagerait ma peine. 

Comme chaque nuit, j'attends le levé du soleil. 

Toujours avec la même appréhension, la même crainte. 

Celle ne jamais plus te revoir. 

Celle de devoir t'amener des mes mains à l'échafaud

Comme je t'ai amené à ta prison

Je ne pense pas qu'il existe une douleur plus incommensurable que celle que je ressens en ce moment. 

La douleur de ne pas d'avoir dit ses mots. 

La douleur de ne pas pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras. 

La peur qu'il n'existe pas de lendemain pour nous deux. 

Aimer est si dure…. 

Si dévastateur aussi. 

Je n'ai plus de vie, je vis pour toi. 

Que pour toi. 

Que pour l'instant de nos retrouvailles. 

Que pour l'instant où je pourrais me réfugier contre ta poitrine et sentir ton cœur battre sous ma tempe. 

Seulement voilà, tout ce la n'est qu'utopie. 

Jamais ils ne le permettront. 

Jamais ils ne te relâcheront. 

Jamais nous nous reverrons. 

Jamais…. 

Jamais…. 

Mon Dieu, je ne veux pas faire face à cette réalit !! 

Laissez-lui une chance… 

Une toute petite chance… 

Mes larmes deviennent sang. 

Mon cœur crie de désespoir. 

Que dois-je faire ? 

Que dois-je faire ? 

J'ai l'impression de sombrer peu à peu dans la folie… 

J'aurais aimé ne jamais te rencontrer. 

Au moins, tu aurais pu profiter de la vie… 

De cette vie qu'ils vont t'enlever sans le moins remords, le moindre scrupule… 

Pourtant je suis sûr que si tout était à recommencer, tu re-ferais exactement la même chose. 

Et moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Ne reproduisons-nous pas tout le temps les même erreurs ?

Tu es tellement obstiné, si fort, si courageux aussi. 

Tout ce que je ne suis pas. 

Je t'admire. 

Moi je ne suis pas capable de faire ce que tu as fait. 

Je n'ai même pas la force de me dresser contre eux. 

Pourtant j'occupe le plus au poste au seed….

Dire que je prétends t'aimer… 

En aie-je au moins le droit ? 

Une porte s'ouvre derrière moi. 

Tout mon corps se met à vibrer. 

Tu es là. 

J'ai trop peur de te serrer dans mes bras. 

Trop peur que tu ne sois qu'un mirage. 

Je ne sais quoi faire. 

Et je te regarde, te regarde comme un enfant perdu, ne sachant que faire. 

Lorsque ta main, d'un geste hésitant, vint se glisser dans mes cheveux, je me mets à sangloter comme un bébé. 

A cet instant, je dois vraiment faire pitié. 

Mais elles coulent toutes seules. 

Je ne peux les retenir. 

Je ne peux le retenir…. 

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire, mais aucun mot ne sort. 

Je me blottis dans tes bras, respirant ton odeur. 

Je m'y sens si bien. 

J'aimerais tellement y rester… 

Tu me souris. 

Comme j'aime ton sourire. 

Même si en cet instant, il est en plein d'une tristesse infini, comme ton regard….

J'ai envie de te crier : Partons, partons maintenant. 

Mais j'ai si peur. 

Si peur que tu refuses…. 

Pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre y a pensé à notre place. 

Une ombre… 

Je ne l'avais pas vu, trop ému de te voir en face de moi. 

Cette silhouette nous sourit avant de nous inviter à sortir à sa suite. 

Je ne la connais que trop bien

Elle me ressemble que trop

Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu l'a remarqu

Même s'il ne m'a encore rien dit

Chaque chose vient en son temps…

Le plus important, c'est toi

Sans un bruit, nous traversons un à un les couloirs déserts pour atteindre un petit passage. 

Au bout de celui-ci, je peux apercevoir la lune. 

Elle me semble qu'elle sourit. 

Demain sera une nuit sans lune. 

Une nuit sans étoile aussi. 

Mais peut m'importe, tu seras à mes côtés et c'est ce qui compte…

Fin


End file.
